Holding Each Other Like Ransom Notes
by Borlaaq
Summary: The Hollow Knight likes to forget – to lose themselves in something else. And Grimm is more than willing to let them lose themselves in him. Grimm/The Hollow Knight PWP


The City of Tears is busy and although it will never be what it was (– a fact Grimm knows very well, as the flames of the kingdom sit heavy in his heart), it has become...well a city again, or at least a tourism destination. Grimm finds himself visiting often, if only so he can see the Hollow Knight.

Grimm had first met the Hollow Knight when they were a small thing, during one of Grimm's visits with the Pale King. A polite way to word it. Grimm has always been drawn to kingdoms on the brink of disaster and Higher Beings tend to...look after one another. Again, a kind way to put it. Grimm's presence had put the Pale King at unease and it was charming enough the Troupe Master only paid more visits as time went on. At least until the King's prized...vessel, as he called them, became a prominent visitor to Grimm .

The vessel had been plagued by nightmares, so much so that Grimm couldn't bring himself to face the Pale King nor his spawn outside of his realm. Grimm had a dislike for the Pale King before but after paying witness to one too many nightmares of the Hollow Knight, it ignited his dislike into a blazing hatred. The two of them argued more often than ever before (quite an accomplishment really) but Grimm knew there was no getting through to the Wyrm. He stayed away from Hollownest, then, and before long the vessel no longer showed up in the realm of Nightmares. Grimm knew why they had been created and, although his shell felt tight at the idea of it all, it was not his place. He stored it with his many other regrets.

But, then one day, the Hollow Knight is back. Their nightmares are worse but they're there . The realization strikes Grimm hard. The Hollow Knight lives . He can't bring himself to watch the nightmares. They are much too terrible even for the King of Nightmares. The Hollow Knight has seen and suffered much; the scars on their body and missing arm are nothing compared to their mental anguish. And so Grimm returns to Hollownest for the first time since his rebirth.

And he finds himself returning often, at that. Never one to become attached, or so he claims, he sure does become attached easily. To Ghost, to the Hollow Knight, to Hollownest . It's unprofessional but he allows himself this break if only because he knows the kingdom cannot be remade, only reborn . Built up again upon it's corpse. Maybe it reminds him too much of himself.

Yet, he is happy to see the Kingdom attempt to revive itself and happy to see Ghost and their...very attractive sibling.

It startles Grimm at first, how the Hollow Knight had grown. In their dreams, they still see themselves as a youngling. And a youngling they certainly are not anymore. Ghost, too, has grown and Grimm would be lying if he said he hadn't grown himself. Since the Ritual, he has reincarnated from the Grimmchild Ghost knew and is now just Grimm once more. He has all the memories and burdens of all his previous lives and he has molted several times over to regain himself.

There is one lingering thing to set him off from the Grimm Ghost fought, though, and when the Hollow Knight sees him again their one hand is immediately drawn to his missing eye. Lost in the fight between them and Ghost, although Grimm can barely remember his time as the Grimmchild. A rose is planted in its place – a gift from Ghost's garden.

Grimm puts his hand over the Hollow Knight's, almost shocked that the vessel knows they are the one who inflicted it. "It doesn't hurt, old friend. But your wounds still burn, am I correct?"

The Hollow Knight nods slowly.

Grimm would be lying if he said it didn't make his heart ache. It is between then and Grimm's other visits that the two become close. The two spend days in the city on dates or even sparring, if Grimm is up to it. Sparring is the Hollow Knight's favorite. They like to forget, Grimm realizes; lose themselves in something else.

Or someone else, as the case often is. And Grimm is more than willing to let them lose themselves in him.

It's late, though, this night, and Grimm is starting to doubt his date will arrive. The streets are starting to empty and he swallows the feeling of being set up. He shifts his umbrella uneasily, watching a pair laugh as they cross the street. He knows everyone has been busy but he had received a letter from the Hollow Knight requesting his presence. The vessel didn't usually write which was the first thing that struck Grimm as odd. Unlike Ghost who had quickly picked up communication via signing and writing, the Hollow Knight tended to avoid it all together.

Grimm doesn't hear them approach, he's too busy glaring at a streetlamp through the rain, but he feels their presence and turns. If it weren't for their height he may not have recognized the Hollow Knight and even when he does, his breath catches in his throat. They're donned in a white robe, elegant, and... too much like their father. Soaking wet but still far too recognizable as something fit for royalty.

Their head is bowed in apology and Grimm reaches out to take the fabric between his claws. Silk, and it catches on his carapace. Grimm doesn't like the implications.

"Are...are they trying to... king you?" Grimm asks slowly, his gaze turning up to meet the Hollow Knight's. They nod and it's stiff. Grimm frowns. The Hollow Knight looks good in the robes but he knows they're uncomfortable and they surely don't want to rule . Too used to being used . Grimm's gut twists and the fact that he knows that the Kingdom is already too far gone only makes it worse.

"Well, let's get your mind off of it, then. How about a spar?" Grimm says it quickly because he doesn't want to think about it. He'll corner whoever is trying to arrange the ceremony later but right now this is about the Hollow Knight.

The Hollow Knight's face seems to light up and they nod quickly. It makes Grimm's heart skip a beat. The Hollow Knight takes Grimm's umbrella so that it can cover both of them and Grimm loops his arm through theirs. He lets the Hollow Knight take the lead as they make their way to the through the city and to where they like to train – far away from where the White Palace once stood.

Grimm takes the chance to get a better look at the robes. The fabric is form fitting even down to their legs and he wonders how the Hollow Knight plans on fighting in them. Surely, they wouldn't want such obviously expensive clothing to get ripped? Are they wearing anything under it? Modesty to bugs is hardly necessary but… Maybe they would let him take it off of them… His face feels hot suddenly and he looks away. The two of them have arrived at their training spot and the Hollow Knight looks to Grimm expectantly.

Grimm smirks, "Shall we dance?"

It's a flash of movement then. The Hollow Knight drops the umbrella and grabs their nail and as soon as Grimm's bow finishes the nail is where he had just been. A puff of red smoke, the smell of fire, and the vessel is much more mobile in that outfit than Grimm had expected. His eye flashes and their dance starts in earnest. Their spells light up the city like fireworks and Grimm can't help but lose himself in it as well. The Hollow Knight is obviously trying to let go of their stress, their attacks sharp and angry. But Grimm sees that they are also trying a bit too hard not to harm their robes – their movements are exaggerated to dodge puddles and their teleports keep him far from Grimm's spells. He grins, lunges, and then he's close, too close, to the Hollow Knight. A fistfull of flame dancing dangerously close to the hem of their outfit that hangs over their missing arm.

The light of the flame reflects in their hollow eyes like a challenge, giving them a scarlet glow. They stand firm as their own monument in the center of the city. Grimm's other hand draws a claw across the high neck of the gown. The Hollow Knight's nail is inches from Grimm's throat.

"Maybe you should take that off…" and Grimm can't help the purr in his voice.

The Hollow Knight cocks their head to the side mischievously. Grimm's breath catches in his throat. They raise their chin at their own nail.

"Hmm, hand full? Perhaps I could help..." Grimm flashes his fangs and the Hollow Knight just presses the nail closer to Grimm's neck. Oh, he lovesit when the Hollow Knight is angry. He would reward any emotion that came from them as they still struggle with accepting they have emotions in the first place but Grimm would be lying if he said anger didn't look the best on them. They deserved to be angry.

The cold of the nail against his neck pulls him from his thoughts as the Hollow Knight presses it more firmly to get his attention. The flame in Grimm's hand has died and he tucks a claw under the neckline of their robes. They shift closer, the cold of their body and the nail at Grimm's throat makes Grimm hiss. The Hollow Knight tilts his head up with the nail, nicking his skin just barely. He holds their gaze as he pulls the fabric from their neck, drawing the robes open. They shudder when their shell is exposed and Grimm runs his claws down their neck and chest. His fingers are hot, nearly burning, against their cold skin and they push their leg between Grimm's thighs. The nail doesn't move. Grimm's heart beats faster.

His fingers move lower, the robes are hanging around the Hollow Knight's sharp hips and Grimm hooks a claw under the fabric belt. His chin is still held up and the Hollow Knight is as unreadable as always. Grimm takes a chance to lean his head back and draws his tongue across their nail. He can feel them shudder under his claws pressed to their chest and he goes to lick the nail once more. His claws pet the skin between the plates of their hips and he gently curls his long tongue around the hilt of the nail, closest to the Hollow Knight's hand. Their thumb reaches out to stroke his tongue and Grimm quickly pulls back with a raspy chuckle.

Something flashes in the Hollow Knight's gaze and before Grimm can react, they've hooked their ankle around Grimm's legs, pulling him off his feet. He falls to his knees with a snarl and they slam their nail into the ground next to Grimm's hip, implanting it into the dirt. He flinches, moving to stand but the Hollow Knight catches his face between their claws, stroking his cheek. Grimm narrows his eyes at them, turning to take one of their digits into his mouth. They jerk their hand away, winding it around to press against the back of Grimm's head. They shove his head forward and presses his face against their crotch. Grimm growls, claws catching in the fabric of their robes as he tugs it open.

The clothing pools around the Hollow Knight's feet and they step out of it, rubbing the back of Grimm's head in the process. His eye takes them in hungrily, their body is sharp and lethal, and Grimm feels himself harden.

"As regal as you looked in those robes, I much prefer you this way," Grimm purrs, fingers tracing the ridges of their shell until he reaches the slit between their legs. He can almost feel the Hollow Knight glare at him for the comment and their claws scratch the back of his head, dropping down to press a thumb to the front of Grimm's throat. He swallows, eyes hungry as his finger pets their slit. They're already slick with their own void and their largest tendril is starting to emerge. They tilt their hips and Grimm offers them a kiss against the tendril, allowing himself to taste the void. He shivers, a growl leaving his throat, and the Hollow Knight rubs their thumb in circles against where they felt his vocal cords vibrate. Grimm's pushes his claw carefully into their slit, spreading them so more of their tendrils can come out.

He presses a chaste kiss to their slit and the Hollow Knight brings their hand back up to the back of his head, pushing him closer with a firm grasp.

Grimm's tongue slips from his mouth as he drags it up their slit, drawing a shudder from the Hollow Knight's thighs. When he reaches their tendril, he runs his fingers across the slick surface and it slides out to greet him. Grimm purrs, smaller tendrils wrapping around his hand as he pets the largest one.

"So excited…" Grimm mumbles, licking the length of their tendril teasingly. It's large, bigger than Grimm remembers, and it makes his own cock twitch. The Hollow Knight presses their hips forward, hand firm on the back of Grimm's head and he finally gives in and takes them into his mouth.

His fingers wrap around the base that he can't he fit into his mouth and the taste of the void makes his eye roll back in his head. He curls his tongue around the tendril, sucking as best he can, but the Hollow Knight rolls their hips, nearly choking him. Grimm growls, the vibration making the tendril jerk in his mouth. He moves his hands and tries to hold their hips still, claws digging into their carapace but they grab his head, thumb wiping away pale pink spit.

He knows what they want and he flicks his gaze up to meet theirs. Their thumb pets his cheek softly, desperately and with a slight tremor from holding back, but unwilling to go too far without permission. Grimm admires that. He swallows and relaxes himself before giving a slight nod, his eyes dark with lust.

The void in the Hollow Knight rumbles silently in pleasure before they push forward inch by inch, until they have themselves to the hilt into Grimm's mouth. He runs his tongue along the underside, hands holding their hips and stroking the other tendrils. They lean over him, shuddering, before pulling back slowly and then thrusting back into his mouth a bit sharper than they meant to. Their hand holds his head steady and Grimm's eye flash up to meet their gaze hungrily. It's the only approval the Hollow Knight needs to roll their hips, tendril rubbing against the back of Grimm's throat. They shift, hips drawing back before pressing back into his mouth. Grimm moans around them and their cock twitches in his mouth.

He adjusts himself on his knees, claws digging into their hips for leverage, as their thrusts become harder. They keep him pressed firmly against their crotch as they fuck his mouth and Grimm can't help but shiver at the feeling. His own cock is painfully hard and dripping but he ignores it in favor of moving his tongue in time with the Hollow Knight's hips. Their arm is shaking as they hunch over him. Their smaller tendrils clinging to Grimm's hands as he tries to split it focus on sucking and petting. Grimm swallows down the void that oozes from their tendril and the taste makes him dizzy. He can feel them twitching in his mouth and knows they're close. He hums in the back of his throat, the sound making the Hollow Knight's rhythm stutter. Proud to draw that reaction, Grimm does it again, but rather than a hum, it's a deep purr and the void in them practically bubbles in pleasure.

Their cock swells and threatens to spill and Grimm finds himself holding his breath for it.

But the Hollow Knight doesn't let themself cum. Instead they withdraw sharply from Grimm's mouth and fall to their own knees in front of him, fast enough he barely has time to comprehend it. A loud sound of protest leaves Grimm's throat before he can stop it, a deep whine that he would be ashamed of if he wasn't so damn turned on. The Hollow Knight's hand wraps around his waist, flipping him over onto his hands and knees and pulling his ass up towards them. Grimm growls in pleasure. They press their hand to the small of his back, rubbing their tendrils between his legs. His cock jolts painfully at the touch and he's already dripping wet even without the void that they're smearing across him.

"Fuck me, Knight," he nearly snarls, voice hoarse and throat sore. It's a lewd statement that he usually wouldn't say so outright but Grimm never said he was perfect when under pressure. "You wanted a distraction and you have me ." It's a cocky response and the Hollow Knight would smirk if they could. Getting Grimm worked up and having the tables turned on him is always worth it.

Their tendrils tease him open slowly, another moving up to just barely stroke his cock. Grimm hisses, his face shoved against the ground with the Hollow Knight's weight pressing him down. He tries to push himself up, hips pressing back for some sort of release. He's shaking, cape twisted around his side and claws digging into the dirt. The Hollow Knight can't help but think Grimm looks the best when he's struggling underneath them. They lean over, nuzzling his neck and Grimm trembles at the touch, head rolling to the side.

Oh, what the Hollow Knight would do for a mouth to bite him…

They snap their hips forward, sheathing themselves into his tight cunt with one fluid movement and Grimm lets out a snarl of pleasure, body jerking with the force of the action. He clenches around them, letting out a string of curses and he cums right there and then, spilling all over his own abdomen and the ground.

"Wyrm bred...bastard…" Grimm pants, body quivering. With their chest pressed to his back he can feel the void rumble in them. The Hollow Knight is laughing at him. Grimm growls again, rolling his hips sharply in reply instead of trusting his voice. The Hollow Knight is big, stretching him in all the right ways, and when they pull back Grimm misses the fullness. They don't hesitate when thrusting back into him and he feels their chest heave. They start to move, hips hitting flush every time so hard it makes Grimm ache in a way that knocks the wind from his lungs. Tendrils curl around his cock while more still press into him. He doesn't even try to keep his voice down and he's not even sure he could.

The Hollow Knight's hand moves away from his back, letting him breathe deeper, as they grab his hip firmly. They press their face to his neck, panting silently, and Grimm leans over to kiss him. They press back, unable to reciprocate any other way without a mouth, but the action still leaves Grimm breathless.

"You're close," Grimm purrs, arching his back and pressing himself fully against them. They shudder, nodding. The heat of his body in contrast to their cold shell makes their cock jerk inside of him. Grimm's head falls forward, his claws scratching at the ground for any form for leverage as the power of the Hollow Knight's thrusts constantly throw him off balance. Their smaller tendrils squeeze his cock, jerking him off in time with their thrusts. They slow just barely, cold face presses against Grimm's hot neck.

He chuckles, hoarse and raspy, "Don't get stage fright on me now, love."

He can feel them rumble, a growl, and it makes Grimm's cunt tighten. The Hollow Knight's arm wraps around his chest, pulling him back so he's sitting in their lap. The change of position makes Grimm hiss in pleasure, the Hollow Knight able to trust deeper. He loops an arm around their neck so he can grind down against them. They use their only arm to pull one of his legs up against his chest, hooking his knee over their arm. They rock their hips sharply, the new angle making Grimm clench and tremble.

"Ah...right...right there…" Grimm pants, clinging to them and moving his hips in time with their thrusts. The Hollow Knight leans over him, face pressed against his neck and Grimm presses desperate kisses to their head. Without warning, they replace their smaller tendrils around his cock with their hand, giving a firm squeeze to the already swelling base. The cold of their shell is enough that his vision blurs. Grimm tosses his head back, a strangled cry leaving his throat as he cums. The spasm of his muscles draws the Hollow Knight over the edge with him and they hold him tight as they fill him. The cold void that releases from each tendril is a shock to his senses and his whole body tenses and shakes.

Finally, Grimm slumps, panting, and the Hollow Knight lifts him into their arm as they stand. Grimm blinks up at them as they grab their nail.

"You're robes," Grimm says simply, his voice content but tired. The Hollow Knight looks behind them but then shakes their head. Grimm laughs. "Maybe they'll let me be king instead." They growl at him and Grimm only hears it because he's cradled against their chest. It only makes him chuckle again. He places a hand to their cheek and guides their head down to his, kissing him softly. "Let it go, love. The Kingdom, the people, the _guilt_."

Easier said than done, Grimm knows, but the Hollow Knight melts into the kiss, a slight tremble in their shoulders. It's a step. One in a long journey.


End file.
